Nirvana Fernandes
Nirvana Fernandes Nirvana is the Legendary Celestial Spirit Mage in the world, Also using Territory magic. Nirvana is currently the 3rd Generation Guild Master of the Fairy Tail Guild. Leader of the Fernandes Family and is also one of the strongest Mages in the land of Magnolia, Ranking in at 2nd Place of the "Wizard Saints" A protagonist in the Series and a Super Model for the The weekly magazine. History Appearance Nirvana appears to look young and has stayed young for the last 100 years. Nobody knows how old she really is. She has long Golden Brown hair, and bright blue eyes. Very slender body style and is short "5'5" is her height" Nirvana is one of the most beautiful mages our there as she has been on the cover many times of sorcerer weekly magazines. Relationships Vulcan Fernandes-Smith: Is Nirvana's Husband, They are the most powerful couple and fearsome duo out there earning the title " Dynamic Duo". He helps Nirvana run her guild Fairy tail. They have been married years and have produced kids with very strong magical powers and excellent abilities. Tsuumi Fernandes: Is Nirvana's Oldest child, also is one of the strongest wizards in Fiore, She left Nirvana for a few years and trained on her own. She suprised Nirvana with her new magic of Re-Equip Knight. They have a good Mother and Daughter relationship. And is suppose to be one of Nirvana's favorite child. Cypher: Known for the past 50 years. They are considered to be friends even though they always have arguements. but all in all they are really good friends and quite fond of each other. Damian Takeshi: Is the only one capable to be known as a "Rival" in strength terms. Not much is known on there friendship. Personality Nirvana suffers from Bi-Polar. She can be very sweet at times and also very aggressive as well. Some say she has an attitude problem others say she's the nicest person you'll ever meet. just stay on her good side. She can get very rude when she doesn't get what she wants or when things do not go her way. She also has strong will on never giving up. She always tries her best to try to be perfect. She also likes to Motivate people. Or she could just give you the cold shoulder in a snap of a second.. Just stay on her good side! Magic Nirvana uses Celestial Spirit magic. Celestial Spirit Magic is a Magic in which the user summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys and the rarer Gold Keys. Keys for Celestial Spirits are counted in Units (collectively without regard of Gold or Silver), and a Celestial Spirit Mage is noted by how many Units they have obtained. Nirvana is one of the only known Celestial Spirit Mage in the land of Fiore. She treasures her keys dearly and protects them with her life. Apparently she is very strong with using her keys as well. Gold Keys Territory Magic Territory (絶対領土, テリトリー, Teritorī) is a Caster Magic that involves the manipulation of space. It has also been referred to as Yakuma's Magic of the Eighteen Gods of War. The user is able to conjure a kind of wave-like matter that allows them to manipulate the space around any object or substance of their choice,1 allowing for great versatility. One can manipulate space as means of defense or offense. The user can also teleport people and objects of their choice.This Magic also grants the user the ability to switch places with other people who are in close proximity. Celestial Spells Summon Celestial Spirit: A Celestial Spirit Mage is able to summon Celestial Spirits from another dimension by using the Keys of the Gates. Celestial Spirits can aid the Mages in battle, do chores for them, or even just play with them. Force Gate Closure Force Gate Closure: Closing the gates requires a mutual agreement from both the summoner and the spirit. However, some Celestial Spirit Mages have demonstrated the ability to force the gates to close in battle, compelling the Spirits to return back to the Celestial Spirit World. Multiple Spirits Summoning Multiple Summons: Summoning more than one Celestial Spirit uses up a lot of the summoner's Magic ability which may even lead to their death. However, some Celestial Spirit Mages have shown the unique capability to summon multiple spirits at the same time. Combination Attacks: If one is capable of using multiple summons, it gives them greater flexibility as he/she is able to combine the attacks of their Spirits to form new and more powerful ones, in a similar manner to Unison Raid. They can also use their own Magic in combination with another spirit to increase the power of an attack. Telepathy: On a couple of occasions, spirits have been shown to be able to communicate with their owner (via their keys) without being summoned. Territory Spells Ih Ragdo (イ・ラーグド I Rāgudo): Nirvana does a hand-sign which causes the targets to be enveloped by her wave matter. This spell can also be used to entrap her targets and restrict their movements. Ih Ralgas (イ・ラルガス I Rarugasu): Minerva envelops her hand in an orb of Territory in preparation for this particular spell. Its blast anything it touches. Abilities Great Magic Power: Nirvana possesses a very high amount of Magic Power. Acrobatic Skills: Nirvana has been shown to possess flexibility that allows her to do acrobatic moves. Enhanced Strength: Nirvana possesses an above average physical strength. Strategists: Nirvana always has a plan. she is able to use her Celestial spirits in her plans and different magical strategies. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists